


Jee's Tea Isn't Drugged (but Zuko's is)

by Do_wa_diddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And punch Zhao, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Iroh is unobservant, Jee has a tragic backstory, POV Second Person, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's crew is here to support him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_wa_diddy/pseuds/Do_wa_diddy
Summary: TW: referenced rape of minor, poisoned drinks, death of a minor, death of a sibling, and date rape drugs.You knew something was wrong with the prince, but you'd thought it was just him being a teenager. Until you learn it's not.ORSecond person Jee POV version of chapter 4 in The Taste Of Tea by sinistercinnamon
Relationships: Jee & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 419





	Jee's Tea Isn't Drugged (but Zuko's is)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Taste of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920033) by [sinistercinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercinnamon/pseuds/sinistercinnamon). 



> You cannot read this without context. Go read The Taste of Tea at through chapter four. I originally wrote this in the comments and then was told to post it as an inspired work so I'm doing that.

This kid who hasn't always been the nicest to you (to be honest he's kind of a prick, but he's your boss's son, so you gotta listen to him) has been snapping at everyone here for two years now. Then, he gets invited for tea by your (and his) superior after the ship gets damaged. But he seems really apprehensive and keeps talking to you.

He talks to you more now than he has to anyone in the last two years. Your superior ends up inviting you, too. You look at the kid as if to ask him if it's okay but all you can see is fear in his eyes. And then you realize. Every time this kid starts acting worse, it's after he has to talk to this man. Has he been threatening him or something?

You quickly agree to come with, trying to make sure nothing's going wrong. If the kid gets hurt it's your job on the line. Plus, he's just a kid, and no kid should have that look on his face. You should know.

You were his age when your mother got picked for the draft. She should have been too old, but apparently they didn't have age limits anymore. Your dad died at war and that would leave you to take care of your younger brother, Lee. So you, young and stupid as you were, go up to the draft worker, tell him there's been a mistake. As punishment for speaking up, they enlist you too. You never see your family again, because once you're finally able to get leave (for good behavior), your little brother has been drafted. He was put in the 41st infantry.

That was another reason you came with. You owed the kid for trying, at least. You're offered the seat next to his uncle, but you sit on his open side. The man pours you all tea, and as Iroh rambles you watch your superior officer slip something into the kid's tea. You can't say anything since you're the lowest rank officer in the room but you breathe a sigh of relief as the kid refuses the tea.

And then his uncle yells. The kid takes the tea and all you can think is how badly you need to get him out of there. So you bullshit something. "Your Highness, you mentioned wanting to learn more about navigation. Perhaps now would be a good time?" It's not true and even his uncle seems to be able to tell but the boy nods and you help him up, grabbing the teas too. It's easier to check for poison from them than trying to glean the kids symptoms. Your superior says something but you don't even hesitate and you keep leading the kid out. You tell him you two will be back but it's a blatant lie.

The moment you get into the hall he collapses. Whatever he'd been given was working fast. You leave the tea you'd been given right there in the hallway and lift the kid over your shoulder. As you walk to the medic other members of the crew follow, laughing. The glare you give them stops the laughter pretty quickly, though. You drop the prince off in the medics room and give her the tea. She induces vomiting to gwt the poison out. The healers room is crowded but you couldn't care less, opting to sit at the foot of the cot that your boss's son (you hardly even think of him as that after all these years, though) is laying prone in. The only other alternative is pacing desperately around the room in a panic but that would scare the kid more.

The medic doesn't find any normal poisons, but you make her keep checking. She finally finds something, but it's not really a poison. When she tells you what it is you almost wish it had been a poison. "So?" Slips out of your mouth before you can stop it, even though you already knew the moment she told you what it was. You're in denial and you know it. And she asks you why someone would be given one of these drugs.

Someone laughs to themself. "No wonder the kid is scared of tea." And you realize they're right. Zuko'd been afraid of approaching Zhao before this. Zuko'd been afraid of tea before this. Zuko'd been- a voice cuts off your spiraling. "Nah, he just got drugged tonight, and he’s been freaking out about that for what? Two years now? More?”. If you were trying, you'd be able to pinpoint the moment everyone realizes.

You ask before anyone else can. "Prince Zuko..." you almost don't want to say it. Saying it would make it real, make it true. But it needs to be asked. “Has Admiral Zhao done something like this before?”

His sobs answer your question and you wrap your arms around him. He clings to you like a koala squid, soaking your uniform with tears. He reminds you of Lee. The stubbornness, the silent turmoil, the refusal to ask for desperately needed help. But mostly the bravery, dangerous more to himself than others. You remember the hawk, a week after you set sail. Your brother died on the front lines of a battle he wasn't prepared to fight a week before his 18th birthday. He died alone, after all of his fellow soldiers had either died or fled. He would have won a medal, the letter had told you, if he had survived. But you didn't care about that.

Zuko isn't Lee. Lee's been dead for three years now. Zuko is, however, a teenager who needs someone to look after him. You've been an older sibling before, and you both need some family.

Someone comes in with a message. Zhao, that bastard, wants to escort Zuko to music night. Sure he does. But he's not getting the chance. "The prince almost fainted, he's not well enough to leave the ship, let alone this room. Ma, Hui, go get the admiral some refreshments. He's not some ordinary guest either, so make sure you make it extra special just for him. Lo? Make sure he doesn't get below deck. I don't care what you have to do." You say. The three nod at you and practically drag Zhao's man out of the room. He's not the only one who knows how to spike tea, after all.

The rest of the crew start playing gnau and Zuko draws away from you to watch them. After three or so rounds, Ea looks at you two. “You two gonna sit there all night or you joining in?”

Zuko looks at her, confused. You realize that oh, you've never included him in anything before. He agrees to play (although you know there's no way he knows the rules) and Ea deals you both in. Zuko looks at you. "But what if Zhao comes down here?" He asks. You almost smile at him. "Oh, don't worry, your highness. He won't."

Last time you had brother, you couldn't save him. This time, you're not going to stop until you know he's safe.


End file.
